


Say It, Just Say It

by MyrrhHymns (TimoMeneses)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Human, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimoMeneses/pseuds/MyrrhHymns
Summary: Yeah, I will take your side, you make me feel like I've been waiting my whole life and I could die to find that simple kind of love you can't deny.





	Say It, Just Say It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this again under better circumstances.  
> Title and summary from Say It, Just Say It by The Mowgli's

They met when they were young, none of them were sure exactly when that happened. Maybe it was in between spring and summer, it was too hot to be spring but there were still too many flowers to be summer. Sam had another episode of allergy attacks because maybe it was still spring, but Dean had spent the last couple of months locked up inside taking care of Sam. Well, he was more looking over Sammy, the younger brother just kept finding new things to read so Dean hung around the house listening to the radio or watching TV. Maybe Dean was getting restless confined inside the house, maybe Sam kicked him out of the house because he was being too noisy or maybe Sammy just took pity on his brother and gave him a day off since it was almost summer.

There were a lot of "maybe"s at the beginning of their story. But none of them forgot how it was and how it felt when they met.

Dean was tired and euphoric, he had played around the entire city, picked three fights and won two of them. His face was bruised and his knuckles were bleeding, but he had sure schooled all those suckers. He wouldn't admit to anyone he tripped, but that one hand held him tight and raised him. 

One day in the future Dean would let it slip to his love, under the dark cloak of the night when the two of them were holding each other's bared body under the covers. It was one of the nights Dean didn't have a drink before sleeping and cried against the shoulder of the man he had loved his entire life, and he wouldn't say anything but the warm comfort of his greeting. Those two words made him shiver all those years ago and now he was completely sure he couldn't live without. Dean melted against the other man's naked body before whispering against his skin. "That day, when you first said that to me. I said you held me by my shoulder. You didn't correct me. I still remember how it felt, to have your body against mine." He tightened his grip against the other man's skin, forcing them to get even closer to him, a chuckle escaped from his chest. "I remember your skinny chest against my back. I remember your arms holding me tight." The next words did not have to be said, but he kept on saying those three words breathlessly and repeatedly like a mantra.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked Dean, "do you need some water?" but he didn't really listen to it. He said something that was supposed to be a warning, something to make that boy piss off and leave him be, he said something to make sure this boy had any idea who the hell he was dragging around. "I'm Dean fucking Winchester!" The boy just looked at him in the eyes and greeted him, and oh those words would follow him all his life. "Hello, Dean."

Dean could remember every time he heard that greeting, except of course for those (many) times he was drunk. "Hello, Dean" in a child's voice, saying the name like he could test how it felt on his lips. "Hello, Dean" his voice squeaking during puberty. "Hello, Dean," when they met in a clearing by the woods to get drunk for the first time with some stolen whiskey from John. "Hello, Dean," when they met in the cafeteria, both extremely aware that a few minutes back the older Winchester was making out with Anna in a bathroom stall. "Hello, Dean" when they finally met after years apart. "Hello, Dean" right before Dean punched him. "Hello, Dean" seconds after they kissed for the first time. "Hello, Dean" when he got to John's funeral. "Hello, Dean" the second he had put his hand on the freshly made tattoo on Dean's shoulder. "Hello, Dean" when Dean was Sam's best man and he was a groomsman. "Hello, Dean" when he was the best man at Dean's wedding. "Hello, Dean" when he first met baby Ben. "Hello, Dean" at the bar after Lisa told him to never come back to her house. "Hello, Dean" when he broke Dean's heart with the deal with the Irish Demon. "Hello, Dean" when Meg revealed Dean they were dating. "Hello, Dean" when he was the groom at Dean's wedding. "Hello, Dean" when he was drunk. "Hello, Dean" when he was angry. "Hello, Dean" when he was sad. "Hello, Dean" every day he remembered he loved the man. "Hello, Dean" even on the days he wasn't sure how he felt.

"Hello, Dean," the other child said, and before Dean could even mumble an answer, the kid was shoving a bottle of water on his hand and kept on talking. "Here, have some water first. There's a gas station down the street, I can get you a cold beverage to soothe the swelling." Dean wasn't sure if he was angry or not with the other kid, that was until he looked him in the eyes. All Dean's brain could process was blue and kindness.

Through the years Dean saw a lot of blue, and all the emotions it followed. He saw blue and joy whenever he laughed at a joke; blue and wonder when they swapped through the channels on the TV; blue and brightness whenever he discussed something with Sam so smart Dean just couldn't keep up. He saw blue and familiarity the first time Dean called him his second brother, he saw blue and nervousness when he got introduced to Uncle Bobby and Uncle Ellen, he saw blue and swiftness whenever he entertained little Jo. He saw blue and fear when he showed up at his door, forsaken by his own family, he saw blue and bravery when Dean witnessed him stand up against the siblings who cast him out. He saw blue and sadness at his cousin Balthazar's funeral. He saw blue and desire, that night they stayed alone. He saw blue and concern when he confronted Dean for the first time about the drinking. He saw blue and hurt other people gave him, he saw blue and hurt when Dean hurt him, and it was so much different than anything. He saw blue and madness on that godforsaken lab, he saw blue and emptiness the following months at the psych ward. He saw blue trimmed with tears, tears of joy, tears of sadness. He saw blue bright with joy. He saw blue stormed in determination. Sometimes he wanted to punch the blue out of his face, and he actually did it a few times. He hated that blue for some time. He loved that blue most of the time. But he always, always found himself searching into that blue.

Dean might've had a concussion that fateful day. He would never let anyone drag him places, he would never let somebody pay for his drink. But most of all, he would never bring anyone to his home. Those rules were written deep inside Dean, even when soda turned into whiskey and buddies turned into hotties. He would never bring them to his home - where Sammy was. But that little boy was an exception, the exception. Dean let him walk with him to his house, invited him in and even introduced him to Sam. Whatever happened that day forged the blue eyed boy on Dean's family; Dean's life. The boy and Sammy hit it off instantaneously, their conversation switched from books to school to whatever. Dean let them alone for a few minutes to take a quick shower, just to scrape the dust off and when he came back Sammy and the kid looked like they were friends since ever, Dean might've felt a bit jealous. And it wasn't just Sam, old friends like Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash, to new friends like Kevin and Charlie. Even Sheriff Mills loved the guy. It wasn't like he fitted everywhere, but through the years it seemed like the little guy just fit in Dean's entire life. 

Of course, it wasn't like he was always there. All sorts of things happened to them. Life happened to them. The little guy seemed to come and go from Dean's life and yet he always fit right in when he was back. Board school happened first, and then he was kicked out of his own house and showed up right at Dean's door. And they fought. A lot. Not as frequently as Dean and Sam used to fight, but when it did happen it was at least just as intense. Apparently, Bobby and Ash had a bet on who would kill who first. But they always saved each other's asses, that time his family had a full on war against "Dean and everything he represented"; when Crowley kept on screwing them over and over again, and even that time that dick Dick conned them and they were stranded somewhere they didn't even know the name. And not surprisingly the only time really fear for his life was on the day Dean told him he was dropping out of school to work at the garage to pay for Sam's college, soon after their father passed away. Yeah, that was their life. Someone said that they gravitated towards each other, maybe Sam or Charlie. It sure as hell wasn't Meg because her comments weren't deeper than "eye fucking or undressing each other with the eyes." Yeah, she wasn't exactly a poet. 

Before the boy left his house for the first time, Dean wanted to offer him some kind of thank you for the whole day thing. He fidged a bit, unsure if he were to hug the boy or shake his hand, he was never good with words. Dean's brain didn't get the memo because he kept on mumbling and he raised his hand to scratch his nape unsure what to do with his limbs. The other boy was way smoother because he put his hand on Dean's shoulder and smiled, offering a simple "I'll see you around, Dean." Damn, that boy was good. 

"See you around..."

Damn, his name was way too long. It wouldn't fit well after a "damn it" or "what the hell" or an "I love you". 

Dean didn't know he had welcomed the only man he ever loved. He didn't know the boy would grow up to be a man with a sense of fashion so poor he used the same damn trench coat every single day. He didn't know he had just met the man he would curse and yell and bless and fuck and love. He didn't know that boy would be someone who would watch bees for fun. He didn't know that boy would count the stars in the sky and on Dean's face every opportunity he had. He didn't know he would marry the guy yay big, trench coat, sensible shoes. He didn't know he would one day be laying on a bed, exhausted with noodle legs listening the guy had learned it from the pizza man. He didn't know the weird, dorky little guy with dark hair and blue eyes would be the one he would sleep beside every night.

He did know, however, that "Castiel" was a mouthful.

"See you around..."

"Cas"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support, I'm really glad for all the support you guys gave me.


End file.
